halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leonid-144
Master Chief stole his milk and cookies? That's funny! 09:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) In Fall of Reach, it mentions John stealing the crackers and milk of another kid because he was hungry. I wanted to interconnect parts of Leonid's story with that of the other SPARTAN-IIs. Spartan 501 17:21, 7 January 2008 (UTC) He sorta despises the world around him, doesn't he? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:14, 8 January 2008 (UTC) no...just the people around him. He doesn't like company, and is very anti-social. He actually loves nature very much. Spartan 501 03:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) omg great articel dude how do u have black armor in halo 3 i know in costume games u can in settings but have do u have full black plz respond suggestions please I'm doing some more work on my article and I'd like to know a few things I can do to improve it. Specific areas where I can improve, not vague statements. Also, not flaming, constructive criticism. Spartan 501 06:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Man...you do know that it's almost impossible to criticise this article, right? I can't see what you can improve, though you could perhaps add another mission between the Augmentations and a cover up - section and the Triad - section. That's all I can figure out. Cheers, Hmmm, I have yet to read the whole article, as my viewings have been spotty, but it seems pretty clean to me. I should really start lengthening SPARTAN-077 about now...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) GAH! I DON'T WANT GOOD COMMENTS, I WANT CRITICISM! Its nice to know people like it, but I want to make it better. Please, point out some flaws so I can correct em. Spartan 501 16:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Criticism... You want criticism uh...The whole damn article is nice enough...If you feel that is not enough, go make a video on him and try finish the story A Life Stolen Well, you haven't made that chapter in BFA yet, but you could perhaps write Leonid's assasination of Marcus Salary, and give the actions he do at BFA (murdering Eric Syvilna and Marcus Salary) its own section in the article. And also that that Subtank said. Cheers, This is odd...I never knew someone who wanted criticism more than compliments...I don't think theres much to clean up, the article is looooong.-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:33, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Death Note reference? In the anime/manga Death Note, L tracks down Kira (in one way, shape, or form), a supernatural murderer really named Light Yagami, and here, Spartan-144 tracks down a the rogue agent in six years as well. I also find it interesting that he killed the traitors along the way, as L trapped a coporation named Yotsuba whom were killing the same way as Kira... I'm just wonderin' if it's a coincedence or an actual Death Note reference. --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 16:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC) No idea what your talking about dude...I don't watch any anime. The only T.V. I watch is like ABC, CBS, and the History Channel, along with some Discovery. Its a coincidence. Spartan 501 20:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Ah, well, was just wondering. Great article, though there are a few grammar/spelling errors (to point one out, one of the image thumbnails has a spelling error).--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 22:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I like it but the SPARTANS didnt fight or get their armour untill after they were augmented, didnt this guy die DURING augmentation? Indeed, did you even read the article? Any agency with enough hidden power to have a SPARTAN-II kidnapped from under the nose of Section III, or kill off someone from Iris, or order the death of a traitor, will have sufficient funds to order a single suit of MJOLNIR armor. Furthermore, the fighting reference makes no sense, as it is explained in the article. Also Are you russian because With All Due Respect Sir but this is personal, (WWII Soviet Bumholes who almost killed my Grand-Father Grand-Mother and Mother) but I HATE Russians. Not exactly you if you are but some. Sorry about that. No, I'm scottish, irish, dutch, german, native american, and to many other things to count. Also, I don't know why your opinions, which seem on the verge of racism, would influence my thought process on my article. Race should and does not represent anything of ones personality, and should have no influence on the article itself, aside from racism in itself, in which case an article must be fixed. Armor is broken? the SPI armor was supposed to be 'state of the art' and such when it was released :\ I doubt that his armor would have the panels. ONI Section 0 is a faction operating within Section III given sufficient funds to accomplish it's mission, which is of the utmost importance. It is only natural that their primary operative would have the best equipment available. SPI armor was considered cheap as well, which is why the 930 S-IIIs used it. It would not be much more expensive than a standard Mjolnir suit to add a set of SPI panels. Congrats Congrats on winning FoTM, this article deserves it. Its possibly the best one i've read on the wiki. Thanks dude! Red Legion of honor or whatevr Dude, great article but, if Will-043 died by getting shot by a hunter why wouldn't Leonid? Seriously. Facts man, facts.- Sorry, my mistake on paragraph thing. Also, James, Kelly, and John all showed the ability to survive being hit with a Fuel Rod Gun (James had his arm blown off, Kelly was put into a coma, and John repeatedly demonstrated in H1 that if hit with a Fuel Rod Gun, he could survive (though this indeed does depend on difficulty, though I measure Covenant strengths based on heroic). Too add to this, the term "remnant hunter" implies AFTER the Great War, when Leonid's armor was more powerful due to technological advances. any chance its based off of tex of rvb, like hes mean, black armor,specops and camo armor Triad NIGHT pic :Hipster 501. 14:02, October 28, 2013 (EST)